I Wan't You
by Irish1812DollFace
Summary: Its the late 1600's and Blair Waldorf just got sold to pay off her mother and fathers debt. Chuck Bass is known to be the most dangerous and richest  around and is searching for a land mark to open a business deal what will he find, or should i say  who.
1. The carriage

I'm Blair waldorf, I'm Blair waldorf, is what I kept repeating as I was thrown into the back of a carriage because my parent couldn't pay off there debt for the money the owned to Mr. Bazian. I tried my best to be strong, but I don't think I could hold up much longer. It was some what around three in the morning, near pitch black outside and I was steel in my slip and robe, I was freezing to death.

I dint no anything about anything. Like who I was going with, What was going to happen to me, and least of what was going to happen to me. These were all things that I didn't want to think about. I felt the carriage start to move so I figured it was going to be a while so I ended up leaning my head on the carriage wall and drifting off to sleep dreading morning at what was to come after.


	2. Mr Bass

As I sat there in my office at my desk waiting back the information i requested from my secretary, I heard a knock at my door "Come in"I said. 'Sir mike is here with the information you requested", 'Send him in"I ordered.

As mike walked in i stood to greet him"Mike" i said as i shook his hand'. please take a seat, so what do have for me. "Well sir I couldn't get the exact location that you wanted because there was no businesses that are head t words to where we can shut them down,but there is this one place that i found very close to what you wanted. Its called _Sleepy Hollow Ally, _its known to be one of the worst brothels in a fifty mile radius sir, and is very much in trouble. What do you think sir".

"Grab your coat Mike, were going to a brothel.

xoxoxo

I was woken up by the carriage door opening,and as far as i can see it was steel pitch black outside. I saw a man jump up in the carriage and started to yell " Ok you slut, get up you have work to do".  
>I just sat there shocked, so he grabbed me by my hair and through me out of the carriage on to the hard stone ground. I moaned in pain from hitting my head on the hard ground.I slowly tried to get up and as i started to look around and noticed that i was in a dark ally way and as i turned to my left i noticed a half lighted little place that looked and smelled i could even finish getting up all the way, i felt strong arms grip my arm and waist as they lifted me off the ground and started to carry me t words the place that i dreaded to go. So i started to kick and scream ' STOP, NO, PUT ME DOWN. HELLP.<p>

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE'. a loud booming voice traveled through out the body froze.

'Sir' a very scared man replied,' We have brought miss Waldorf to you". The scary man took a step out from the shadows and looked at me." your telling me this little thing was all the commotion out here" he replied, then burst out laughing along with all the other men. I felt like crying i was so humiliated. He walked over to e and grabbed me up from the other mans arm.

" I'll take care of this one" he replied and started strutting t words the small lighted place. Before he made it all the way in i saw a sign that read _Sleep Holly brothel._As the words clicked in my mind i figured out that i was about to become a whore for a mans pleasure. I was interrupted in thoughts by a door slamming and me being thrown on a bed, i looked up in surprise and founded the awful man start to take off his clothes. I jumped up from the bed and started to run around him to the door trying to get out but he grabbed me and said " oh no you don't, your mine i started to pounded on his chest to let me go but he wouldn't budge, i finally kicked him where it hurt the most. As he crumbled to the floor i ran across the room to the nearest window but he was to quick and grabbed me " You BITCH your going to pay for that" then slapped me across the face, i gave a earth shattering scream in pain as i fell to the floor. I saw him go for me again but there was a loud pounding at the door with a man shouting "SIR". The man in the room with me stomped over tho the door, swung it opened "WHAT", he screamed, the man in front of him looked at him in terror,then started to speak " ssss si ssir sir theirs aa a Mr. Bass here and he want to see you right away. Both men tensed up instantly by hearing this name. They both looked over at me then the other turned and said watch her, the left timidly.


	3. Chapter 3

As I watched the man leave the room I was steel trying to think of a way to get out of here. I looked up from the floor to the door and saw the man that was suppose to be watching me start to walk towards me . I started glancing around the room to find a window or something but I found nothing. By the time I looked back up the man was already crouched down to my eye level, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I tried scooting away but he grabbed on the my ankle and pulled me towards him. " Ahhh sweet heart don't be scared I don't bite, that is unless you want me to that is". I tried to kick him with my other foot but he just grabbed on to it and pulled me closer.

"NO" I screamed " STOP IT MOW GAT AWAY FROM ME" I started to kick and scream until his grip loosened on my ankle so I took the chance and kicked him in the face. " YOU SLUT, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" he said as he fell back on to the floor. I quickly scurried to my feet and ran to the door, I tried opening it but it was locked so I started to pound and scream on the door, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP"

"That's him" said mike pointing to a man waling towards us. "ahh what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you" "Well I have taken a interest in buying this thing you cal a business" I said. " Well as you can see am not selling my brothel." "am sure your willing to for a more than generous amount" " ummm I guess I could but that depend on how much" ill be by tomorrow for a meeting with the paperwork so you can sign this place over to me, so how about you show me around this place so I can see what am investing in. " Yes sir right this way" replied carter.

As Catrer started to lead the way down the hallway I was very surprised. Mike was more than right, this place is awful. It a terrible coming from all directions, the walls were covered in a ugly yellow that was stained with marking allover it, the floor was very old would with mildew and brown spots that he was guessing was blood, the ceiling looked like it was about to collapse and there was curtains after curtains all the way down the hallway.

Finally the detour ended as I made my way to the end of the hall. " well carter I cant say I like what you've done with the place, but iam sure I can fix it. "well ill see you tomorrow then" he relied. I was just about to turn and leave when I heard screaming coming from my right. I turned back to carter and asked " what is going on in there" carter looked at me and gulped " Oh you no probably just some slut not participating correctly" he replied " Last time I checked sluts are more than willing participants, and they sure as hell don't put up that much of a fight" I said making my way over to the door, I tied opening it but the door was locked, so I took a few steps back and tied kicking it but it didn't budge. I tied a few more times it finally flew opened. What I saw made me angry, a man was on top of a young women probably younger than me, trying to rape her. I was about to step in to the room until carter tried to stop me but I just pushed him aside. I made my way over to the bed and pulled the man off her. I punched him square in the face, he stumbled back and hit the wall as I let go of him. I looked over to carter and screamed. " IS WHAT THE FUCK YOUR RUNNING" " you don't understand this young ladies parents made a deal with us ad couldn't pay it off so we got there daughter " he nearly stuttered out. For some reason this made me even more mad. " How much" I asked as the whole room went dead" "wh wha what" " how much does her fucking parents owe you" I nearly screamed" " 30,000." I pulled out my check book, wrote the check and threw it on the bed. " I will be taking this young girl with me tonight she no longer belongs to you now leave" they both left the room quietly. I made my way over to the bed, she flinched and scooted back, "its ok im not going to hurt you. Do you think you would like to come home with me tonight so I can take care of you, she looked up at me and nodded her head. I thought that this was a good sign, so took off my jacket and put it around her , picked her up and carried her out of that awful place that she never was going to return to.

_Please review tell me if iam off to a good starts, and thanks for the advice -m_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey iam sorry I have not updated in a while but I don't think this story is doing to well so after this chapter if I get at least three reviews ill keep going so thanks and please review._

_ENJOY_

_Chucks point of view_

As I carried her in to the carriage I could here her silently crying in to my chest. I couldn't even imagine what this poor girl has gone through tonight, he was even more astonished that she actually agreed to let him help her let alone touch her, but he was thankful for that. He didn't no what it was about this girl but for some reason when he saw her he wanted her, not the usual way that he usually lusted after a women. He had a urge inside him that wanted and needed to take care of her that he has never felt before.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Blair try to get his attention, he looked down and saw her tear stricken eyes looking up at him in wonderment.

"hey" I said gently not wanting to scare her.

"hi" she replied weakly in return.

" how are you feeling" I asked moving a stray curl behind her ear that fell out of place.

She looked down as if she was embarrassed and I could see her starting to cry again, but before she got the chance I put my finger under her chine and gently brought her face up to look at me, " hey I said, its ok you don't have to be sacred of me I no that you must be feeling awful right now, but you agreed to let me help you and I cant do that if you don't tell me what you need". She looked at me for a minute as if debating if it was a good Idea to talk to me or not when finally she cracked, ' iam really sore my Lord she said sheepishly, and I don't feel good, iam cold, tired , I most definitely could use a bath and a new gown, she practically stumbled out. When she was finished she tried hiding her face in embarrassment but I stopped her , " then though are the thing you shall receive I told her softly. She looked up at me with wide eyes, " no I couldn't , maybe if you could just take me back to my mother and father you can ride of me and..' she mumbled on but I didn't let her finish. " I told you that I am going to take care of you and agreed, did you not" I asked. She nodded her head slightly and I continued on. " why on earth would you think that I would even think for a moment that I would take you back to those parents of yours that did this to you, unless you are wanting to go back, I do not wish to make you unhappy with staying with me" I told her. " NO she shouted I do its just I don't want to be a burden" she said. He gave a slight chuckle "Love go to sleep you are way to tired to be having a conversation I shall wake you when I believe you are well enough. She didn't argue and laid her head on his chest and doses off.

_Please review I love to here from you xoxox -manhattan_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry you guys I know that I took forever uploading this but I promise to update sooner, I just had a big move so now I am back. Enjoy and review_

Blair woke up very sore but also in a really comfortable bed. She sat up and looked around the room and noticed a few things. Firstly the room was huge and the bed was enormous; its comforter was a really soft silk fabric, it was a very dark red color with black designs. She snuggled down into the bed more and relaxed; she started to think about everything that had transpired the night before. With her being practically sold by her parents to pay off their stupid debt, being hit, almost rapped, and finally her saving grace came in paid off her debt and saved her. She didn't even understand why he would do something like that for her, he doesn't even know her. I wonder what made him do that she thought. She was getting ready to go back to sleep when there was a quick knock at the door and then a maid that came rushing in with a food tray, " oh miss, you finally wake, lord Bass has been waiting for you" she said in a polish accent. At Lord Basses name I immediately sat up "oh, has he, th th that's nice of?" "Him" I stumbled out like an idiot. "Well I don't think you should keep him waiting any longer, do you ummm no miss, I shall go fetch lord bass, yes" she replied back. I nodded eagerly as she left my room.

Waiting nervously I tried fixing me ups a little bit by smoothing down my curls and pinching my cheeks a little to make it look like a natural blush. "You should not be concerned with the way you look with what you have gone through" came a husky voice. It startled me and I gave a slight yelp, I turned in his direction and gave him a shy smile. "Hi", I said quietly. "Hi "he said back, "the maid, Dorota told me that you request to see me" he continued on with a smirk. I blushed slightly and looked down. "Well she's the one that told me that you were waiting" I snapped back. I looked back up at him and e had a very amused look on his face. "Hey, hey, hey, calm down; it's not a bad thing." He chuckled out. "So, how are you feeling" he asked in a concerning tone. Feeling comfortable around him for some reason I just let it all out. "I am in lots of pain my lord, I hurt almost everywhere and I know that I slept a while but I still am very much tired". I ranted on. "Well firstly to say I am very glad that you feel that you can trust me enough to tell me this and let me help you, so thank you. Now about the pain that you are feeling you need to tell me where it hurts so that I know if I need to send for my doctor or not", he said sit on the bed at the edge of my feet. I thought about what he said for a moment and realized that if he wanted me to tell him wear I am in pain at that I would have to ….. I looked over at him meeting his eyes; I felt my cheeks so crimson. If I he wanted me to tell him that then I would have to identify my very pheminin areas, which I don't think I could do. " lord bass", but before I could finish he cut me off " pleas e call me Chuck" I nodded my head at him in agreement and continued on " ok … chuck, umm it hurts a little on my face, I also have a slight head ach, an , an , and mm my breast hurt extremely bad out of everything, also I am a little hurt more downward chuck but I don't know why" when I was done looked up at him worried, but when I met his eyes all I saw was concern and wordiness. "Well I know that this is uncomfortable for you to answer, but I need you to in order for me to help you. Ok." "Ok" I agreed. "Before I found you did anyone touch you sexually down their" he asked in a steady voice. I paused for a moment kind of scared to answer the question but deep down she that he wanted to help her so she was honest with him "well one of the men the tha that was there" I started to say before I noticed that I was almost sobbing, that's when I felt a gentle but rough hand take hold of mine and rubbed the back of my palm in a comforting matter. "Hey, it s ok, I right here if you need me". I nodded my head and tried to continue on. "One of the men he g g g grabbed me do down there and squ squeezed really hard" I sobbed out. Before I knew it I was brought in strong arms, I grasped on to his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He rocked be back and forth like a small infant until I calmed down. "Are you ok" he asked me. "I nodded my head gently against him and sniffled. "Would you like to take a bath" he asked me. I brought my head up off his chest to look up at him. "Yes, I would very much like that. I do feel rather dirty, but like I said I am very much sore and I need assistance" "right, I understand, I will send in one of the maids to help you, and then we shall have dinner. How does that sound." He asked. I was disappointed that I would be away from him for such a long time, I knew that I would have to part to from him but she didn't think that it would be this hard for her, oh my goodness what is wrong with her she shouldn't be acting like this. But he's so handsome and he saved me, no, no, no it doesn't matter I want him. "I, I, don't really want to be with anybody else right now if you don't mind" I hurried out scared of his reaction so I looked down. I heard him clear his throat then he brought his hand under my chin "is this you asking me to bathe with you" he said huskily.

_Well I hoped you all enjoyed, and I will be updating more often now that I am _fully moved in my new place. So please review. Xoxo Manhattan


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to thank for her wonderful encouragement, I am also really happy that you like my story so as a appreciation here is the next update. ENJOY Xoxo –Manhattan _

"Blair is this you asking me to bathe with you"? He asked me. Not knowing what to say I just stared at him. I honestly I didn't want to be left alone with some maid that would just stare at me or something, but at the same time I don't want Chuck to think that I am some needy little girl that want his attention 24/7. She really did want him to stay with her but again she didn't want to sound needy. It was also completely inappropriate; we are not even married and I just basically asked him to undress us both and bathe together. Oh my goodness what in the blue blazes is wrong with me. So what do I do now, tell him the truth, which is of course yes, I would more than love to play in a tub full of water while we slip and slide around together. Or no, I don't want you anywhere near me. Well which would go better? Yes I totally agree the right answer would be "YES"!

Just prefect she thought I just shouted yes to his question now hell thinks that I am some desperate slut. "Not that I umm have any objection to bathing with you but are you sure you want to; I mean you are still a young innocent girl and I do not wish for you to think that you have to do this" he said gently. Well he was so wrong in that area I was more than a willing occupant and wanted to do this, whatever this was exactly. "For your information I am Blair Waldorf and I don't do anything unless I want to do it, and when I want something I get it so, yes I am sure that I want to bathe with you". I replied in a confident voice. "Also I really don't feel comfortable letting a doctor or one of your maids see me this way, so I would prefer if you…maybe helped me clean myself up." I asked in a more shaky voice. Waiting for his response I played with the blanked that was a around me nervously. "Blair" he said clearing his throat. "i honestly don't mind bathing with you" he smirked" but I would feel a lot better if you got check out by one of my doctors, all I have to do I call for him and he will be here by morning." "But I don't want to. Please don't make me, look if it is something really serious than I promise you can call for a doctor, but if it is something that you can tend to than I really would only prefer you seeing or touching any of me". Letting the words sink in to him I just realized the words that had just come out of my mouth. Did I really just tell him that I wanted him in a way a wedded couple that is supposed to be joined together in the eyes of God just to be able to kiss? Oh my goodness what have I done, he won't want me I probably sound like some harlot. "Well Blair if you really feel that way then I guess" and before i would let him finish I through my arms around him. I felt him start to rub my back gently as he held me. I couldn't believe that the entire thing that I was expecting to happen to me didn't even happen all because of the man that was holding me in his arms. He saved me from one of the worst experiences in my life and now I am in the most wonderful in my life. With him patting my back a little harder this time he whispered in my ear "let's go take that bath".

Pulling away from him I didn't even wait for him to get up I through my blankets back, which landed over him, and got up from the bed. I turned back around to see him leaning against the bed post with a more than amused look on his face. Blushing I tried to turn away but he grabbed my upper arm and turned me back around. " it's ok to be a little eager princess; I am even excited but just slow down I don't want you to go and get lost, my home is verily big and I do not wish to lose you" he said gently kissing me on my nose. Stepping closer to him I wrapped my arms around him. "Then lead the way" I said. With him chuckling he grabbed my hand opened the door and led us down the hall. I felt him tug on my hand as he led me to staircase. It was so beautiful; it was a dark red, velvet and went which looked like a hundred miles. Starting to walk up them I asked him "why is the bathing room so far away" "Well" he said, " there are plenty of other bathing rooms down here, I am just taking you to my chambers where I have my own bathing hall. Does that meet you approval" he asked. "Yes" I said back excitedly. Making are way up the stairs and walking down a huge hall, we finally made it to these two French wooden doors. Chuck stepped closer to the door and opened it up, walking in he gave me his hand that I more than willingly took. He led me inside and I was almost so stunned I fainted. Looking around I saw one of the biggest bed I had ever seen in my life, the room was even bigger, there was I walk in bureau that looked fit for a king, and beautiful two glass French doors that led outside to a balcony. Turning to him I asked "Why do have such land when only yourself my Lord" I asked not meaning to rude. That's when it dawned on me, what if he shares a marriage bed, oh my goodness. I couldn't nearly breathe at just the thought. "You are wedded are you not? You are aren't you? Oh my goodness I... I I I" before she could say anything else she was wrapped in strong arms and settled against a warm chest. "No, no, no, no my love. I do not share a marriage bed." Sniffling I let out a muffled sob into his chest. "Then why do have such things that acquire a husband and wife" I sniffled out. " Blair I inherited my home from my mother and father. This is there old bed chambers as man and wife" he said gently motioning around with his hand around the room.

Relishing in what a fool I just made of myself I didn't reply and I think he noticed. He force my head up into his hand so I could look at him. "Hey, hey, hey it's ok, I understand that maybe you thought that; but now you know so let's forget about it, ok?" he asked I nodded my and gave him a small smile.

"Now" he said. "I think we both know that you have been dying to bath with me" he said with a wide grin. A huge smile spread across my face.

_I know that Blair is way out of character and she isn't this way with just anyboby but I think that she honestly would when no one was around and she was only with Chuck. So please review and I hoped you all enjoyed _

_Xoxo -Manhattan_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know I have not updated in a while but I got the impression not too many people were into this story but I am updating this for Salbaby because she seemed a little desperate lol. So if you are reading this enjoy.**

**Also sorry but I don't know where I left off so I m just taking it by guess.**

Standing up I took his hand so he could lead me out of the room.

"Would you like to bathe in, my chambers or one of the guess" he asked me.

"What is the difference" I replied back like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

He chuckled "Well for starters mine is bigger and also a lot more luxurious." He stated.

"Well than I wish to bathe in your quarters my Lord" I told him getting a little more comfortable with him. "Right this way."

His castle was so grand in both style and size. As he led me throughout the house I studied with wide curious eyes. The beautiful wallpaper was a blood red that was so romantic; crystal chandeliers hung from each major room in the house, the carpeting was so soft as I padded behind him in my bare feet. This was the most gorgeous places I have ever been to. Turning my attention back to Lord Bass I saw that he was leading me up a grand wooden stairs that had a huge red carpet rolling down the middle.

"Lord Bass why is your chambers so far?" I asked.

He stopped and then turned around to face me. "I apologize if it is causing you discomfort. Would you prefer to bathe in a closer chamber?"

"No that is not it my Lord it's just I was…wondering when we were going t o get there" I replied a little nervous now.

Chuckling he turned and continued walking up the stairs and I quickly followed but, not at his passé because I was still sore from before.

Finally entering his chambers, he led me in and told me to go to the door across the room on the left. I was following his command until I got lost in his room. Everything was so different unlike the house. Yes the castle was dark but, his chamber just seems so sad and mystical at the same time. It was darker then the house but at the same time very beautiful.

The room was quit big and in the middle of the room laid an enormous four poster bed that looked like you needed a ladder to climb up on it. Also it held thick black curtains all around the bed that blinded me from seeing the comforter. The walls were a grayish brick that told you the house was a castle and there was a fire place off to the side with a black fur rug thrown in front of it. There was also a window across from the bed with pretty drapes over it but, it was cold enough outside that the wind was blowing through. If I had to guess this would be a master chamber made for man and wife.

"Is there something wrong" a deep voice said behind me.

Startled I quickly turned around to see Lord Bass standing there with a blank look in his face. I did not know how to answer his question because I was scared to tell him what I thought of his room.

"No my Lord I was just looking around that was all." I told him half honestly.

"Well than right this way" he told me leading me to the door on the left.

XOXOXOXO

I stepped into the warm water that was filled with rose pedals. I sunk my body into the warm steaming water and lay back against the stone clawed tub.

Lord Bass had been so sweet to me and he did not even know me. I heard word of him only a few times but, what I know of him is very little like he is not a man to be mess with and he is the most rich one could ever hear of. What I do not understand is that why so much thinks of him an evil man when all he has done is show me nothing but kindness.

So many things rushed through my head that I lost track of time and I had to hurry and wash myself of the wrecked night that Lord Bass had saved me from.

Dunking myself under water I grabbed a few rose pedals and rubbed them gently onto my skin. I had to be extra careful over the cuts I had because those were still tender.

Standing the water gushed down me to rid itself as I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself into a sheet. Looking around I noticed I had nothing to wear so my wet feet padded over to the door that I gently opened. Sneaking my head out around the corner I saw Lord Bass standing by the window just gazing out of it.

"Lord Bass" I spoke quietly.

His attention immediately went to her. She felt his heated gaze drift down to body check her and she started to feel uncomfortable but, in a good way.

"I have nothing to wear" I told him shyly as my gaze drifted down to the floor in embarrassment. Surly he must think me improper. No proper trained lady would ever dare let a man see one's self in such a naked state. Deep down I prayed to the heavens that he didn't think of me as a harlot or anything similar.

"Well that is a problem" he said breaking me away from my thoughts. "I will have one of the maids bring some night wear." He told me as he walked over to the door to leave.

"Lord Bass" I called out stopping him. "Thank you."

He just gave me a smirk and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXO

I heard a gental knock at the door just as I had finished dressing and brushing my hair. I walked over to the door and saw Lord Bass standing there.

"I am here to take you down to dinner." He told me while putting out his arm so could put my arm through.

Giving him a soft smile I let him lead the way.

Making our way into the dining room he pulled out a chair for me on his left to where he was sitting and then went to take his. Are food and wine was brought to us in silence. We both a quietly for a moment until he broke it.

"Is there anyone that I should call on or inform that you are here with me. Perhaps a family member or friend. I am sure that could be worried about you." He told me softly.

I put down my fork and looked up at him.

"I don't mean to be rude Lord Bass but, I indeed do have a family; a mother and a father to be exact, but I beg of you to not send me back to them I do not wish to ever see them again. If I am too much trouble for you here than I understand I do not wish to intrude into your life." I informed him. It was nothing but the truth I did not wish to leave let alone go back to my horrible mother and father after what they did to me; but at the same time I did not wish to be a burden on him. This almost brought tears to my eyes as I thought about not seeing him again and returning back to my original home.

"Hey" I heard him whisper gently so I looked up at him.

"I do not wish for you to do anything that you do not wish to. I also told you beforehand that I was not ever going to send you aback to your mother and father after what they did to you." I assured me.

I still wasn't convinced though what if he wanted me gone. Was my mother right nobody wanted me.

"Then why did you suggest that I should tell you of a family or friend that you should call upon" I asked sadly.

When I asked that I saw his eyes soften and he got up out of his chair and kneeled at the foot of my chair to be closer,

"I only asked you that because I thought that maybe you would like to be with someone that you know better or perhaps you were uncomfortable here. If that was the case I would completely understand." He tried again.

I understood a little better now. "I understand I told him gently but…." I tried but I cut myself off thinking that maybe I should not tell him that.

"What is it" he tried when I did not finish.

"Nothing. Forget about it." I tried to excuse.

"No if there is anything you want to say I want you to say it" he pushed.

Thinking if I should tell him or not I decided that if I wanted to be here with him I should be honest or else he would get the wrong idea.

"Lord Bass I wish to stay here with you for as long as I can if that is ok" I stumbled out.

"As long as you are happy hear that's all that I am worried about."

"Well don't because…..i know that we do not know each other and that we only met but wish to know you better and if you like I would like you to know me better." I told him a little nervous of his answer.

I watched his face contort to blank to soft.

He brought his hand up to cup my cheek gently.

"I would have it know other way. Now let's get you to bed." He said pulling out my chair taking my hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

As I led this beautiful creature to bed I was thinking about all the wonderful things I am going to do with her. He had absolutely no experience with relationships but for some odd reason he wanted her all to himself and for some strange reason he had a feeling that she had gone through as much pain he had gone through and he wanted to protect her from all the rest.

XOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So shall I continue? I love feedback and some suggestions would be nice also.**

**Also going off topic here I did not like what they did to last weeks episode of gossip girl. xoxo-m**


End file.
